Indigo Kiryoku
"Does Spiritomb Have Hands?" -Out of Character comment that shifted the Campaign Indigo Kiryoku is one of the Player Characters in Wizards & Waifus' PTU game set in the Erable region. Appearance A rather tall, wild looking girl. Wears modernized traditional Japanese garb with handmade charms and details done by herself. Frizzy blonde hair, almost ghostly white skin, and a permanent daydreaming look on her face. After the timeskip Indigo returned with more modern clothes, having picked them out with Gil as a form of therapy. Personality Loves and feels far more comfortable around Pokemon than people. Feels people are 'quiet and cold' due to not being able to channel with them. Doesn't like crowds, but doesn't mind one on one conversation. Values honesty.'' After various traumas and hardships she has gained confidence in her channeling and usefulness to the party. Backstory Indigo was adopted into the Kiryoku family as a young girl. Her shy personality prevented close relationships with others and she found difficulty in understanding people. To help this Indigo was given a support Ralts to bond with. Despite initial difficulties, she did quickly grow very close to her new brother Booker and they spent much of their time together.Outside of formal schooling Indigo would explore the nearby forests and wild areas, searching for Pokemon. Here she discovered her mental link with Pokemon and began to explore this power. Booker, seeing her growing love for Pokemon, began to convince her to travel and grow alongside him in his quest for champion status. In-Game Story '''Arrival:' Indigo was one of the original trainers chosen for Gordeau’s game show. She initially disliked Gordeau’s strong personality and loud voice regretting coming along. Staying strong for Booker, she allowed for the pair to split as she was drafted to Team Verdant alongside Ochre and Maroon. Initial impressions on the party and Gordeau were bad as she proceeded to feed pestering Wingulls on the beach and be wounded in friendly sports. Amazing Race Erable: Indigo’s party strength is deep in her channeling, allowing for utility outside of battles and communication with her fellow trainers' Pokemon. Battles are rougher for her as she is unused to league combat. Overall she was a mediocre addition to the team until being swept up into darker conflicts. The Possession Arc: Indigo became a more involved member of the team after she was possessed by a Froslass. This was discovered in the Mainlee cold baths where Indigo felt unnatural hatred towards her brother. Meeting Gil her first actions were to command Eos to attack her in an attempt to find the ghost and watching Gil promptly get knocked out by Suzaku who was secretly following Indigo. (Indigo still believes she is at fault for hurting Gil) The party was then sidetracked on Mainelee Glacier in order to contract St. Watch’s assistance in exorcizing it from her body before Indigo died. However, due to their intimate connection Indigo couldn’t stand for Froslass’s pain and struck a deal with St. Watch. She would use her expected remaining week of life to placate the spirit peacefully. After a few days of mixed results, she asked Ocher for help with the ghost. Together they entered a mental realm where, while split, they worked together to convince Fuji to not kill Ocher and leave Indigo’s mind peacefully. In the end they were successful, but the process left scars upon Ocher igniting his fear of ghosts The Bombings Begin: Indigo was involved in DAV37's initial attack alongside Ambre. Walking together through ____ City they witnessed one of the citizens in the Church suits with a large white digital smile stab three muggers in an alley before exploding hospitalizing the teammates and breaking the railway. The girls were then saved from the derailing train from Gil passing by. The second bombing took place during a cave expedition outside _____ City with Rider where they escaped injury and met Alder wounded by the blast. The Spiritomb Pact: Looking for a way to defend themselves from these unknown threats the party entered a museum intending to learn more about ghosts and other paranormal threats. Indigo happily channeled with many of the Pokemon within looking to expand her powers. While reaching out she found a sealed Spiritomb of which she conversed with. After a short negotiation they made a deal, Spiritomb would join her party and grant power and Indigo would partially release him from the stone, in order to stop a wanton murder spree yet allow him to live. He would come to be known as Legion as he toyed with Ocher and Booker, yet became a very useful asset to the party. Meeting DAV37: After gaining precognition abilities, the party felt safe away from civilization and technology during a trip to _____ Forest to catch new Pokemon. This safety was shattered during The Whooper Incident and the party was separated into the underwater Lab_____. Here Indigo met DAV37 for the first time and heard about his plans to kill all the humans in Erable. While attempting to escape DAV37 broke Indigo's left arm leaving behind a dark essence leaving it unrecoverable. Gordeau then gave his life in order to save Indigo, flooding the lab so that the rest of the party could escape as well. The Release of Sha'allo: After a funeral for Gordeau and meeting Aliceson, the party began to investigate DAV37 all the while being watched by him. She missed the release of the Plague Nurses during a party split, but met up to find the lab where DAV37 was created. Attempting to search the lab was left to Ocher and the others and she began to scry once they found the hidden servers. DAV37's corruption began to spread into her abilities at this point, threatening the end of her will, incapacitating her while the lab was assaulted by an irate DAV37, due to Maroon 'killing' DAV37.1. Leaving her Spiritomb (Legion) behind to assist in Booker/Ocher's escape. Regaining her senses outside the collapsing lab Legion appeared above her and she begged him to save her them. In return she would release part of Legion's contract. Citing 'A life for a life' Booker alone was rescued and Legion executed everyone left, leaving them to their fate. This a turn of fate worsened as Legion (now known as Sha'allo) had enough power to fully escape leaving a distraught Indigo looking for a way to atone. Time-skip: Indigo, looking for help turned to Gil. With him she received professional therapy and a 'normal' life for a time. She began to think she deserved all the pain and attacks from before, in order to balance out what she had done in a sort of universal karma. During this, she began to talk with DAV37 who had been berating her about her actions. Discovering DAV37's fear for his life they formed a partnership, allowing Indigo to use her arm again, and mega-evolve Eos. After Sha'allo was dealt with, DAV37 would be tried for his crimes humanely instead of deactivation. Gil joined this partnership after a time and began to work out plans for combating the new enemy. Outside of this, Gil and Indigo became close friends, with the implications of a romantic relationship. Working With DAV37: The party reunited to meet with King Tony and discussed their path of action. Using Gil's land Yacht the team would travel the country searching for information on Sha'allo and fighting the Pravien to train. Indigo was the only defender of DAV37's usefulness during this starting period. However, when learning of Sha'allo's search for places of power production the team voted against telling DAV37 about this. Indigo's lack of faith in herself left her to listen to the party, eventually leading to the erasure of Terretrole Factory and the death of thousands. Ever since, Indigo has been standing firm in her instincts aiming to direct the party down a brighter path. 'Better Booker': Booker did not take the destruction of Terretrole lightly and became increasingly nihilistic. This eventually got to a point where Indigo could barely her brother. She eventually challenged Booker looking to change his mind. Using all of DAV37's borrowed power to delay a Pokemon battle she eventually got through to Booker with her words. Giving up DAV37's power to mega evolve to show both equal partnership with DAV37 and a deeper bond with Booker. Relationships Booker Her brother from the family she was adopted into. Indigo deeply cares for him and has shown to do anything to protect him. Where Booker once mainly protected her, they have since grown to rely on each other equally. Indigo still feels great shame and guilt over the incident in DAV37's server room, but tries to not let that effect their relationship. Indigo no longer looks up to Booker as before, but shares a mutual respect with him in their abilities. Ambre Often suffering the same attacks they grew closer as friends, but despite this didn't interact much outside of team challenges. Indigo while concerned for Ambre's habits, found her enjoyable to know and would have liked more time together. Rennet A strange 'parental' relationship formed between them after Rennet saw how 'unadjusted' Indigo was at the start of the game show which only grew stronger as Indigo was targetted. In turn Indigo relies greatly on Rennet and sees him as a very strong pillar in her life. Maroon They do not know each other well despite both being on Team Verdant. Indigo doesn't like the distances Maroon is willing to go to win, but respects his powerful bond with the others. Ocher Indigo and Ocher shared a strange relationship, building each other up during the roughest period of attacks. Ocher seemed to care greatly for Indigo's well-being and in turn she attempted to help his phobia of ghosts.She regarded him as highly as her brother and has frequent nightmares about her inability to act better while escaping the hidden lab. Blames herself for his death. She currently copes by focusing on the task ahead, but knows it won't last. Aliceson Hasn't spoken much with her but Indigo sees a lot of herself in the young girl. Similar powers aside, she feels great sympathy for Aliceson's situation. Hopes one day to become closer as she's very interested in Aliceson's powers and would like to discuss them. Burgundy Due to meeting during the search for Sha'allo they have yet to interact too much. She's grateful for Burgundy's expertise and finds him an invaluable member of the team. Wants to avoid being a burden and aims to be useful in return. Quotes Category:Pokemon Category:Erable Category:Player Character